


Ocean Boy

by Iwanttosleep



Series: You're mine too [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, binsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttosleep/pseuds/Iwanttosleep
Summary: Changbin notices something strange in the water.Or the pirate and mermaid au no one asked for.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Series: You're mine too [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ocean Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Chan's Kitchen discord inspired me. Thanks a lot Maney for the idea, Ace for introducing me to Binsung, Yona, Amanda, Kennie, Val, and Kanika for bringing up My Pace.

  
  
The ocean always made him feel welcome. It was nothing out of the ordinary; the waves crashed gently against the ship and the guys were busy doing chores. This is his home.  
  
"Nice view, huh?" A soft voice asked. Chan approached from his left and he nodded slowly.  
  
"Yeah." He said, placing his arms on the hull.  
  
"Dinner in ten, Bin." Chan said and he nodded before the captain walked away.  
  
He turned back to the ocean and his smile widen. There was something about the fresh air that made him feel invincible, capable of doing anything and everything.  
  
Then he saw a face staring up at him through the water.  
  
It looked like a boy, but he might be wrong. The blue intricate lines on the edges of his face had a feminine aura to them.  
  
"Changbinnie!" He heard a whine and turned to see Felix heading his way. He turned to the water to see the boy was gone.  
  
He sighed and turned to Felix again, who snaked an arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Lets go eat dinner. Chan made army stew." Felix sing songed.  
  
With one last glance at the ocean, he followed Felix to the forecastle deck, the ocean boy gone from his mind.  
  
  


  
  
  
He had forgotten about the ocean boy, until he saw him again. He was scrubbing the hull with a wet cloth when something shot out of the water.  
  
He grabbed the sword on his belt and unsheathed it as water splashed everywhere.  
  
He widen his eyes. It was the boy. His big brown eyes stared at him in wonder and Changbin swears it's the most beautiful thing he's seen.   
  
The blue lines at the edge of his face went down to his neck and hid themselves underneath a grey shirt of sorts. The shirt was something he's never seen before. Grey scales grew from the shoulders and ended at the boys torso.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked the boy, whose eyes sparkled. He held his sword out to stop centemeters next to the boy's throut.  
  
The boy convulted and started sobbing, leaving him speechless. This boy that just came out of the water wearing funny clothes was crying right in front of him.  
  
"Uh, stop doing that." The boy turned to him, his tears instantly drying. It seemed to be magic.  
  
Then he noticed his legs.  
  
His legs were conjointed and a shimmering teal tail made him sheath his sword. It would be an unfair fight anyway, the boy would clearly lose. There is no point in fighting this crying boy.  
  
Changbin could only look in awe as the boy smiled brightly at him. The sudden mood change made something foreign grow in his stomach.  
  
"You're mine." The boy shouted happily and launched himself at him. He could only widen his eyes as the boy pressed a kiss to his cheek.


End file.
